There (between two breaths)
by lafantomette
Summary: #darvey ONE SHOT: Harvey and Donna. All it takes is for one of them to take the first step... (ok. there aren't any specific plot there except Darvey finally doing it...sorry!) xoxo -a fan tired of waiting even if it is probably worth the wait)


_Just something I wrote for some friends, and since I saw many new Darvey fans liking some of my old stories here, I thought I could share it with you._

 _As for season 7 starting tonight...gosh. Maybe I'm getting a bit tired after years of watching but I hope, to quote Donna in Harvey's dream, that it is worth the wait. I think the writers of this show will still test our patience so let's brace ourselves and get ready for the ride. Oh! By the way, this ficlet is dirty: you've been warned. *wink*_

* * *

When she opens the door she sees him, standing there, disheveled and not quite like himself. His hair is wet but no rain outside so she is pretty sure he must have gone home take a shower try to sleep and failed, ending up here. Here at her door, 11pm.  
"Harvey it's late...we've been through this you can't..."  
"I know. But I had to see you." He licks his lips nervously. "I need you."  
She sighs heavily and looks at the man in front of her, noticing just then how the lines on his face are deeper, anxiety tracing a path on a skin.  
"Harvey..." She tries to keep her voice calm and low even if it is late and she is tired of everything. "I know it mustn't be easy, but please understand it. I need something different. We will still see each other every day I am just not gonna be working at your desk."  
He smiles. "I don't want you back working at my desk..."  
She just stares at him, disbelief of what is coming next slowly creeping in...she feels his hand around her wrist first and between two breaths he is there, too close for her to think about anything else but THEM. She feels his heart beating fast against her own ribcage.  
"When I say I need you...I mean..." His lips are soft but the kiss shows no hesitation. A kiss twelve years in the making and when he stops, she realizes her own hands are under his shirt, fingertips grazing his skin. It is like her own body acted on itself, and it is a contrast to his hands, one still wrapped around her wrist, the other on her arm.  
He jerks an eyebrow up and makes a goofy smile.  
"Not that I'm against it, but I figured you would like me to take you out on a date before going second or third base."  
She tries to regain composure. "Don't think you are irresistible. I was clearly planning on using you."  
"But you know, I want to do this right. I don't want us to try. I can't afford losing you. You are...IT Donna."  
"It?"  
"I can only see me with you."  
She is a bit in shock. She thought she knew everything.  
"See, I know where I want to be in five it's with you. And a baby."  
"Woah. Slow down!" She puts her palm on his chest. "We haven't had sex yet!"  
But she does like the idea, she really does. In fact, that is what happened with Mitchell: when she projected herself in five years she couldn't see herself with anyone else but Harvey Specter.  
He takes both of her hands still on his chest in his hands and grins.  
"I say we have a date and then we get to the sex part."  
"Are you having performance anxiety? I think we should have our first date at Nougatine. Tomorrow morning. We never did things in the right order anyway..." and she pulled him by the neck, kissing him hungrily this time, clothes soon scattered across the floor...

"Maybe we should slow down," he mumbles between kisses. But he's naked on top of her, his hands cupping her face to get the right angle, to deepen every kiss like he won't ever get enough.  
"Oh we've been slow for twelve years I think it's time we..." Her last word is replaced by a moan, he's thrusting deep inside her, moving with every kiss he leaves on her lips and touch of the tongue. She locks her ankles behind his legs, in case he changes his mind. Not that she thinks he could but she's already so close to the edge and it never happened before, that quickly, she desperately wants him. He grabs her hand, fingers squeezing around her digits with every thrust and she touches his hair, his face, because she is finally allowed to. She notices how this is making love, both not wanting to close their eyes so they remember every detail, both finally seeing this person they have longed all their life to see.  
When he loses his grasp around her hand, and finally closes his eyes while kissing her under a groan she holds him tighter, and she joins him just in time, the wave of pleasure overwhelming her entire body.  
"Wow. Fuck. I'm..."he tries to speak, pushes the strands of hair that have fallen on her face and he kisses her cheeks, her chin, her forehead and then her lips.  
He rolls on his side and he finds her hand under the sheets, his thumb slowly tracing circles in her palm, a contrast to his rapid, loud, shaky breaths.  
She's feeling overly emotional, it's very unlike her, but she does. She can't remember the last time an orgasm hit her that hard but also, she knows it's definitely related to how deeply connected they are. She doesn't even mind that all the lights in her bedroom are on: that way, she can see herself in his eyes. The way he looks at her like she's a goddess, the way she feels loves, everything about the way he is with her right now screams how much he's in love with her. Even after sex when tiredness obviously is creeping up on him.  
It was worth the wait.  
He grins. "That was...Donna...I love you," he says before kissing her again.  
"Those were five magical minutes," she says grinning back at him.  
"I counted fifteen," he replies.  
"Oh if that makes you feel better...Living a lie."  
"I didn't hear you complain," he says while his hand slowly caresses her side, reaching her hips. "In fact I heard you..." She shuts him up with a kiss.  
He closes his eyes and savors it this time, slowly, and she does too. When his fingers reaches between her legs, she opens herself to him, remembering exactly how good he was twelve years ago. He whispers how much he loves her again and again maybe to make up for all these years without saying it, and he strokes her, pleasure pulsing through her core, making her totally lose control, for the second time in less than ten minutes.  
"Harvey," she says her name. Just because she likes to say it against the moist, warm skin of his neck. She feels his heartbeats under her lips, between his shoulder and neck and this time she cries softly just because finally everything that was so complex just became so simple.  
They lie in the silence of the room, she likes to listen to him breathing. She's surprised he doesn't have a witty remark for her, him gloating about the two orgams he just gave her. Maybe he's ashamed of how he literally made love to her under five minutes but still, she's waiting for him to say something.  
"Donna..." he finally speaks. "I...I mean WE..." He licks his lips and his eyes are suddenly very serious. NO, she thinks: he isn't gonna freak out, he can't, not after this.  
"Donna," he starts again. "It happened very fast. We didn't..."  
He stops and inhales loudly, then exhales, still staring at her.  
It hit her then. Like a ton of bricks. But surprisingly, it doesn't hurt that much. In fact...  
"Oh shit. No I'm not on the pill."


End file.
